What is love?
by Darknessmiko
Summary: What happens when two boys start something that might last forever? YYxY RxB YMxM
1. Default Chapter

Hi people. This will be shonen-ai/yaoi so if u no like u no read. Ok? Well, the main pairings will be Bakura/Ryou, Malik/Marik(the yami), Yami/Yugi. There may be other pairings introduced. Well, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: This will be the only one I put in. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I come home from the grocery and specifically avoid the bedroom I share with my friend Malik. I don't even want to know what he is doing. I hear loud moans. 'ewwwww they better be in his bed..............' I thought but then again I didn'y want to check.  
  
"Malik, stop that I need to be able to do my paper for History." I yell.  
  
"Fine, Fine. Hey kid go home." I hear him say to someone. I don't want to know who it is. The person comes out and it was Honda. 'ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww' I shudder not believing I am friends with Malik.  
  
"Hey Ryou why did you make him leave. We were just getting started-on the third round." my roomate Malik complains. My face turns red. I didn't need to know that detail.  
  
"Malik! You know I didn't need to hear that! And I had to finish my paper. I told you to do that 'stuff' when I am not here." I say my face still red.  
  
"What? Does my little virgin friend feel embaressed talking about my fucking people?" Malik says teasing me. My face which had just turned back to its normal color turns bright red again.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh. I was right, I win!" He calls out for the world to hear.  
  
I totally ignore him and get on my laptop to finish typing my paper. 20 minutes later when I am on the last page, he come in saves the paper and turns it off. "What are you doing?" I cry out "I was on the last page!"  
  
"You can finish later it is 10:30 on a Friday night we need to go clubbing!" 'oh no dear god save me.' I think.  
  
Half an hour later I find myself driving us to the club. I am wearing the most consertive thing Malik would let me wear, a tight black tanktop and shinny black leather pants. Malik is wearing dark red hot pants and a open leather jacket with nothing underneath it.  
  
'save me from this torture, what did I do to dersive this punishment?!' I think as we get out of the car and go to the front of the line.   
  
"Hey Rishid we can go in right?" Malik asks the bouncer that works for Club Pleasure.  
  
"Oh hey Malik, yep you can go in." the bouncer says. "Who's the cute guy? A new boyfriend?"   
  
"Nope, my roommate." Malik answers laughing because of the look of horror on my face.  
  
"Well, that explains that." Rishid answers.  
  
As we walk in I ask again, this time outloud,"What did I do to deserve this?" Malik just laughs and heads to the dance floor and starts grinding into some guy that looks like an evil copy of himself with spiker hair. I shake my head and sigh.  
  
I walk over to the bar and ask for an Mountain Dew. He gives me a weird look and asks,"No alchol?" "Well, I answer I will probably have to drag my friend home and some random guy he is making out with right now." I say truthfully and sigh. The bartender Duke laughs. He hands me my drink and Iam just sitting there drinking my 'Dew and some roughly sits down next to me.   
  
I turn to me left side and say hello. The man just grunts in response. 'wow somebody's got a attitude problem.' He orders a beer and looks over at me then grumbles a, "hi."   
  
"Hello, I'm Ryou. If I may, what's your name?" I say politlely. I look over at him and notice he looks almost exactly like me.  
  
"Look, kid. Will you shut up if I tell you that my name is Bakura?" he growls out. I whimper and turn away.   
  
Bakura's pov  
  
'this kid will not leave me alone what's his problem?' I look over and see a more innocent version of me with a hurt look on his face. The bartender probably won't be back for 10 minutes. I grab Ryou's head mumble a sorry and crash my lips against his inexpirenced ones. 'a virgin eh?' He gasps and I slide my tounge through his lips and explore the hot cavern that tasted like mountain dew and candy 'yummmmmmmmmmmmmmm' I break off the kiss to see his pretty blush. I smile and say, "What was your name again, I forgot." His face turns redder and he squeaks out, "Ryou."  
  
Well, that's the first chapter. Please Read and Review.  



	2. YOU!

Hi I would like to thank my reviewers (is that even a word?):  
  
Callica-Thank you soooooo much. You get a cookie. Hands her(?) a double chocolate chip cookie than laughs and gives her a hug Thankies!  
  
Kimi-chan-I will be continuing this story so I hope you will like more. You want a cookie? gives (sorry I don't know if you guy/girl) him/her a cookie and hugs them I love techno music, I'm listening to it right now!   
  
Tyri Dragonite-Thankyou!!!!!!!! hands him/her a cookie and hugs them I am sooooo happy someone likes this!  
  
Emman-I do accept flames even if yours might be mild. First I have had this chapter for a few years, I just had to touch it up. You however don't get a cookie gives him(?) a death glare. I have noticed the difference...however I will not try to make my story to much like Come Undone. I hope mine will not have drug lords and if it does it will be in much later chapters. Well, I'm in a good mood, you get a cookie too!  
  
I am going to start typing this at 1am I am only doing the reviews now...It's 7pm. I slept for 11 hours. Hope everyone will like it. After this chapter I am going to wait for at least 15/25 reviews before updating. Ok?  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh do you think I would be writing this right now?  
  
I know I said that would be the only disclaimer I would put in but I am in a good mood. If anyone would like to be my muse just tell me.  
  
"talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
Here is the second chapter...  
  
Bakura's POV   
  
"Why are you drinking Mountain Dew? You're at a club." Bakura asks gruffly not at all flustered about what they had just done. "My friend Malik always gets drunk or is to exhausted to go home by himself after making out with every guy on the dance floor. So I have learned not to drink, besides, I am only 17." he says still red. "Only 17, eh?" I say. One of the gaurds Joey, comes running up and tells me that Yami wants to talk to me. I say I will be there in a minute. "Ryou, I'll be seeing you later." I say as I grab his face kiss him hard. I stick my tongue in his mouth and he gasps yet again 'hmm still not used to kissing yet are you?' I think to myself as I crush him against the wall nearest us in the shadows and I grind my hips into his. I let go of him and walk away in the shadows.  
  
Ryou's pov  
  
'well' I think, 'that was different. much different.' I end this thought with a blush. I look out towards the dance floor and see Malik coming over here. 'Great.' Hint the sarcasm. '-- "Hi Malik, what's up?" I ask as he takes the chair next to me and orders a vodka. I shake my head as the barkeep gives him a drink....an alcholic drink. 'He's gonna have a hangover tomorrow.' "Not much, just very thirsty." 'yeah, like that's gonna help you.'  
  
"Hey Malik?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah?"he responds. 'wow, i hope he didn't get drunk that quickly.' "Yugi told you that we were all going to go Egypt, right? You and me and Seto and Jounouchi and Anzu and Honda and a couple of others. He said he didn't want to mention them, that it was a suprise." I say this trying to forget about what he and Honda were doing this morning......ewwww........  
  
"Wasn't Isis, Shizuka, Mokuba, Mai, and Otogi going too?" He asks confused at not having the naems mentioned.  
  
"I think so. Sorry, its hard to remember everybody. We're going to be staying for 2 weeks. Remember that Isis said we could stay at her mansion? She's so nice!" I say this happily because we would not have to pay for rooms. I look over at him and see him on his 4th drink. His finishes that one and then I mention getting back to the college dorm. He mumbles a yes and then I help him get to the door and we leave.  
  
Bakura's pov   
  
"What do you want Yami?! I was busy." I growl out at my business partner. Glaring at him through cold eyes.   
  
"I just thought you might want to know that we are going to Egypt tomorrow and you need to meet us at the airport at 4am. Have all of your stuff packed and make sure you get there on time. The flight leaves at 6am. OK?" The Pharoh tells me in a very calm voice like I would yell at him or something.   
  
Yami's POV  
  
'Oh, no.' I thought.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
'Oh, YES.' I say into his mind and his eyes widen.   
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing telling me now!!!! How the Hell will I wake up on time now!!!!!!!!!" I scream loudly outloud and in his mind too. His eyes widen again as his ears start to ring. If I were a little louder, I could have broken his eardrums. (a/n:)  
  
"Fine! I humor you on this stupid thing Pharoh! Just stop by at my apartment and wake me up." I say quietly with venom in my words. I glare at him again.  
  
"Umm...ok I'll make sure your up and I'll drive you to the airport with us too. Is that ok, Tomb Robber?" The Pharoh asks me.  
  
"Sure, whatever." I mumble out thinking he has something planned. I go and slam the door as I walk out to my shiny black corvet and start the 15minute drive home. When I get there I quickly pack my bags and go to bed.  
  
2am  
  
I wake up to the Pharoh knocking at my door and I get up and let him in while I take my shower and get dressed. I was almost happy because we were going to Egypt, my homeland.   
  
When I was finally done, we got into a Limo with 11 other people. I looked across from me and there sat Ryou.  
  
Thanks people for reviewing. Please Read and Review. Thanks. 


End file.
